User blog:Khakishro/Gladiator Begins vs Road to Freedom
Hello, I figured I would do my first blog post on this topic, Gladiator Begins vs Colosseum Road to Freedom. I personally started off with Gladiator Begins, and moved on to the older Road to Freedom series. And while Road to Freedom has some things that I think are good, playing Gladiator Begins gives me an appreciation for just how much Goshow learned and improved on the game mechanics from Road to Freedom. Here are some of my issues when comparing the two games. STORY/TIMELIMIT *Colosseum Road to Freedom has a time limit on the story mode, which puts a severe limit on your gladiators ability to become stronger. You don't have to engage in any fights at all really, but not engaging in as many fights as you can will pretty much guarentee you wont free yourself, and that you will never be strong enough to fight high ranking gladiators. And if you did not train properly and you engage in the Laetus storyline, It can be extremely frustrating to try and defeat him.. *Gladiator Begins on any difficulty but Despair Mode, will allow you to take your time building your gladiator, and the final challenge you can initiate when you feel you are ready to complete the game. BODY PARTS *Colosseum Road to Freedom's body part system really makes trying to stay alive more difficult then it needs to be. If one body parts runs out of energy, you will likely die. If your arms lose energy, your arm will be crippled and go limp, and you wont be able to use that limb for holding a weapon or shield. I've had both my limps crippled once playing! You certainly feel hopeless when that happens. It is for this reason that I personally recommend only sticking with Decimus's training to make sure your body part levels are high as possible. *Gladiator Begins does away completely with the individual body part levels and as a result staying alive is much more manageable, but the game still provides a challenge. WALKING AROUND *Colosseum Road to Freedom has you walking around constantly as your gladiator. While at first I thought this would be fun to fully control my gladiator in and out of combat, since my character is technically a slave, there isn't many places I can go. So after a while it gets quite tedious. *Gladiator Begins does away with walking around all together, and you only control your gladiator during combat. While I thought I didn't like this at first, after playing Road to Freedom, I appreciate it for being more concise and less tedious. EQUIPMENT LIMIT *Colosseum Road to Freedom has a limit to how much equipment you can have in your chests, which is not much, so its very disappointing after a while having to throw away rare equipment to satisfy an arbitrary inventory limit. *Gladiator Begins vastly expands your ability to hold equipment, so you never have to worry about running out of room to collect weapons and armor to suit your liking. This probably isn't a complete list, but having played both games I have gained a vast appreciation for how Goshow learned from their previous game. I acknowledge these flaws, but each game still has its own charm for me. I felt both games had potential to be a great franchise. Imagine a sequel on the Playstation 5, with updated graphics, having learned from both of these games, and expanding our ability to customize our gladiators. Its a shame that a game set during the Roman Empire doesnt allow us to see the vast empire that is Rome. It might not be historically accurate, but what if a sequel allowed us to travel to gladiator arenas throughout the entire Empire, an a Street Fighter-esque way? For me that would be amazing. One can only dream... Category:Blog posts